Le secret de Rogue
by Caliadne
Summary: Ginny découvre que le professeur Rogue cache un secret. Elle fera alors tout son possible pour le découvrir... mais que fera-t-elle ensuite avec ?


Le cœur dans les talons, Ginny regarda ses amis disparaître par la porte d'entrée, en direction du parc pour profiter d'une soirée qui s'annonçait douce. Elle regarda la grande horloge et, avec un soupir, se mit à descendre les escaliers et direction des cachots. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais il lui semblait que la température ambiante diminuait de quelques degrés à chaque marche.

Il sembla à Ginny qu'elle arriva bien trop tôt devant la porte de la salle de potions. Elle se mordit la lèvre et frappa à la porte fermée, prête à affronter cette retenue.

— Entrez, lui intima la voix d'outre-tombe de Rogue.

Ginny pénétra dans la salle de classe et la traversa pour se placer face au bureau de son professeur, qui, absorbé dans ses copies, ne lui adressa même pas un coup d'œil.

— Mes élèves de première année ont fait couler de la potion partout, dit-il sans préambule. Les bureaux sont tellement collants que les septième années ne pourront pas répondre à leur interrogation, demain. Il y a un seau d'eau et du savon, là-bas – il désigna d'un doigt las le fond de la classe –, vous passerez les deux prochaines heures à nettoyer les tables.

Ginny fit une moue que le professeur ne vit pas. Elle se dirigea en traînant les pieds vers le fond de la classe, s'empara du seau et s'installa au premier bureau. Avec une expression de dégoût envers l'espèce de colle jaune qui recouvrait le bois, elle étala du savon sur le plan de travail. Elle dut frotter fermement et longtemps pour que la colle se détache.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fabriqué ? marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, se demandant qui, du professeur Rogue qui lui avait donné ce travail dégradant ou des étudiants qui en avaient été l'origine, elle détestait le plus en ce moment.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'avant de la classe, Ginny constata que le professeur de potions était toujours plongé dans ses copies. Tentant le tout pour le tour, elle plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit, le plus subtilement possible, sa baguette magique. Elle s'apprêta à lancer à la table un sort de nettoyage, ce qui écourterait beaucoup sa retenue, quand le professeur leva la tête.

— Miss Weasley, si vous ne voulez pas passer chaque soirée de ce mois en ma compagnie, vous rangerez immédiatement cette baguette.

Retenant un grognement de déception, Ginny fit ce que Rogue lui avait demandé et continua son travail ardu, savon dans une main et éponge dans l'autre.

Pendant les quatre-vingt-dix minutes suivantes, elle frotta, gratta, épongea si fort que le bout de ses doigts était ensanglanté et elle était certaine de s'être fait au moins quatre échardes. Elle regarda d'un œil désespéré l'éponge, qui avait après huit tables perdu presque toute son absorption et ressemblait maintenant plus à un vieux torchon qu'autre chose. Elle l'essora dans le seau et se leva, tournant ses pensées vers l'attrait de son lit qui l'attendait après ces deux derniers bureaux à nettoyer…

— Lily, qu'est-ce que…

Ginny s'arrêta net et fronça les sourcils. Lily ? Elle tourna la tête vers l'avant de la classe, où Rogue avait lui aussi levé la tête de ses copies. Sa main était crispée sur sa plume et il fixait la jeune fille avec un mélange de surprise et de… honte ? Peur ? Mélancolie ? Rage ?

— Professeur ? demanda Ginny d'une petite voix. Vous m'avez appelée –  
— Miss Weasley, répliqua sèchement Rogue. Vous n'avez pas terminé votre retenue.

Elle pinça les lèvres et fixa les yeux noirs de son professeur avec défiance.

— Vous m'avez appelée Lily, professeur. Lily Potter ?

Rogue baissa la tête, ses cheveux graisseux masquant son visage et cachant son expression à Ginny. Elle vit ses lèvres remuer, mais ne put entendre ce qu'il disait. Elle fit un pas vers lui, ignorant la petite voix de sa conscience qui lui disait de reprendre son seau et de continuer à gratter.

— Vous connaissiez Lily, professeur ? Vous connaissiez la mère d'Harry ?  
— Sortez de ma salle de classe.

Rogue leva vers elle des yeux si durs que Ginny ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Il ne bougea pas, n'esquissa pas un geste et ne prononça pas un autre mot, et pourtant elle ne l'avait jamais vu si expressif. Elle regrettait presque d'avoir insisté. Presque.

— Mais professeur, je n'ai pas terminé –  
— SORTEZ DE MA SALLE DE CLASSE !

Cette fois-ci, Ginny comprit bien le message. Elle posa le seau et l'éponge sur la table la plus proche et sortit presque au pas de course. Au moment de refermer la porte, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son professeur de potions. Celui-ci était resté derrière son bureau. Il avait posé ses deux coudes sur le bureau et avait posé son front dans ses mains ouvertes. Ginny ne pouvait pas en être certaine, mais il avait tout de la position d'un homme qui était en train de cacher ses larmes.

Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers.

* * *

Avec un soupir de contentement, Ginny ferma les yeux et posa la tête sur le rebord de la baignoire. Puisque sa retenue avait terminé avec de l'avance, elle en avait profité pour se faire couler un bain chaud. Elle n'avait pas lésiné sur les huiles essentielles que lui avait offertes Hermione pour Noël et était maintenant enrobée de l'odeur calmante d'un champ de fleurs.

En posant sa main droite dans l'eau, le visage de la rousse se crispa. Ses paumes étaient rougies et pleines d'échardes à cause de la retenue, et le contact avec le savon avait fait naître une démangeaison bien inconfortable. Elle se redressa et posa ses mains, paumes vers le haut, sur ses genoux. Elle grimaça en contemplant les dégâts. Au moins trois échardes épaisses lui transperçaient la peau et plusieurs éraflures brillaient d'un rose vif.

Ginny s'empara de la pince à épiler qui était posée sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle se mordit la lèvre dans une expression d'intense concentration et, doucement et délicatement, pinça la plus grosse écharde et tira dessus. Au fur et à mesure que le morceau de bois sortait de la peau, la Gryffondor fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils. Quand l'écharde au complet fut sortie, elle expira de soulagement.

— Cette saleté doit mesurer au moins trois centimètres, marmonna-t-elle en jetant la bête dans la poubelle de la salle de bains.

Après le premier monstre, les autres échardes furent presque simples à arracher. Elle reposa alors les mains délicatement dans l'eau. La première douleur passée, l'eau chaude avait un effet calmant sur ses plaies. Elle reposa la tête sur le rebord du bain et put enfin laisser libre cours à ses pensées.

Elle repensa aux évènements de la soirée. Rogue l'avait appelée Lily. Elle savait que la mère de Potter avait les cheveux roux, comme elle, mais cela ne pouvait pas être tout. Rogue avait-il connu Lily ? Avait-il été ami avec elle ? Plus ? Harry n'en avait jamais parlé, il ne devait pas savoir…

Et si elle le découvrait ? Harry serait plus que ravi de connaître un secret sur Rogue, peut-être même qu'il pourrait y trouver quelque chose sur sa mère. Et puis, avouons-le, la curiosité insatiable de Ginny avait été attisée. Connaître un secret sur son ennemi – qui plus est, l'ennemi à cause duquel elle avait les mains en sang – était on ne peut plus tentant.

C'était décidé, elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour découvrir la relation qu'avait entretenue le professeur Rogue avec Lily Potter.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Ginny était de retour dans les cachots, se dirigeant en catimini vers le bureau de son professeur de potions. Elle avait entendu le matin même une bribe de conversation entre Dumbledore et lui, dans laquelle Rogue semblait parler au directeur de son départ dans la journée. Ginny avait sauté sur l'occasion, avait emprunté la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et, dès la tombée de la nuit, était descendue dans les cachots.

Elle bénit sa chance quand elle n'eut qu'à user un simple Alohomora pour débarrer la porte de la salle de Potions. Elle avait cru qu'elle aurait à deviner un mot de passe compliqué, mais l'ex-Mangemort était bien moins paranoïaque qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Elle murmura un « Lumos » et traversa la salle de classe sombre, se faufilant silencieusement entre les bureaux. Quand elle atteignit l'estrade sur laquelle trônait le bureau du professeur, elle s'installa sur la haute chaise inconfortable et commença fébrilement à farfouiller dans ses affaires.

Le premier tiroir ne contenait que des devoirs d'étudiants. Elle grimaça en voyant le « T » rouge qui marquait la première copie, celle de Harry. Elle pensa à modifier la note, mais se dit qu'elle n'avait pas le temps. De toute façon, le moins de marques elle laissait derrière elle, le mieux c'était. Le second tiroir, quant à lui, contenait un assemblage hétéroclite de fioles, certaines vides, d'autres remplies de potions plus ou moins douteuses. Certaine qu'elle ne trouverait pas d'indices là-dedans, Ginny se tourna vers le troisième tiroir, plus profond que les précédents. Il était fermé à clé.

— Jackpot, murmura-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Elle jeta un Alohomora, mais le tiroir ne bougea pas d'un poil. Confuse, elle se pencha et observa la serrure de plus près.

La serrure…

Avec un sourire triomphant, Ginny détacha une barrette de ses cheveux et l'inséra dans le trou, dans un geste qu'elle avait perfectionné quand son père avait installé une serrure moldue résistante aux Alohomora sur la remise à balais de Quidditch du Terrier. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de fignolage avant que le tiroir ne s'ouvre avec un « click » sec.

Quand elle vit ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, sa respiration resta prise dans sa gorge. Elle s'était attendue à de la correspondance, des lettres. Peut-être même un journal intime. Mais pas une Pensine.

Avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable, elle mit ses mains autour du bol noir et le souleva doucement. Il était plus léger qu'il en avait l'air, le liquide argenté tourbillonnant à l'intérieur ne semblant rien peser. Elle posa la Pensine sur le bureau et l'observa sans bouger quelques instants. Ginny ne s'était jamais servie d'une Pensine, n'avait jamais tenté l'expérience d'entrer dans les souvenirs d'un autre. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait, justement, connaître les souvenirs de Rogue ? Enfin, certains souvenirs. Il y avait des choses qu'elle ne voudrait voir pour tout l'or du monde.

— Bon, comment ça fonctionne, ce machin ? se demanda-t-elle en scrutant la Pensine et son contenu.

Tout en fixant les souvenirs blanchâtres, elle visualisa dans sa tête le visage de Lily Potter, d'après des photos qu'il lui avait montrées. Quand elle crut apercevoir une masse de cheveux roux dans le tourbillon de la Pensine, elle prit une grande respiration et y plongea son visage.

* * *

_Ginny se trouvait dans une chambre à coucher glauque. Une mince couverture de laine qui devait avoir été noire un jour, mais tirait aujourd'hui vers le gris délavé recouvrait le petit lit du coin. Elle sursauta quand elle remarqua qu'il y avait quelqu'un sur le lit, un petit garçon. Il était assis, droit comme un piquet, et regardait par la fenêtre sale. Elle s'approcha de lui à pas feutrés, oubliant qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre._

_Le petit garçon avait des cheveux noirs et épais, pas encore gras, mais à l'air mal lavés. De son profil, elle pouvait voir que son nez avait déjà la forme qu'il aurait, dans une vingtaine d'années, par-dessus laquelle il aimerait bien lancer sur ses élèves des regards désobligeants._

_— Professeur Rogue ?! s'exclama Ginny, réalisant à quel point il était idiot d'appeler un garçon de sept ans « professeur »._

_Évidemment, Severus ne se retourna pas. Son regard était toujours fixé sur quelque chose à l'extérieur de sa fenêtre. Avec difficulté, Ginny se détourna du mini-Rogue et chercha ce qui le fascinait tant._

_Dans le parc de l'autre côté de la rue, deux petites filles jouaient dans le bac à sable. L'une d'elles avait des tresses rousses. Ginny ne pouvait pas voir de cette distance, mais elle était prête à parier qu'elle avait les yeux verts._

_Alors Rogue connaissait Lily depuis beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé._

_Le garçon à ses côtés soupira et elle se tourna vers lui. Une telle lueur d'envie envahissait ses yeux noirs que Ginny ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour celui qui allait devenir son affreux professeur de Potions. Pour l'instant, il n'était qu'un petit garçon qui voulait aller jouer dehors avec sa jolie petite voisine._

_Soudain, les tirant tous les deux de leur rêverie, une voix rauque retentit de la porte._

_— Severus ! Arrête de rêver et va laver la vaisselle !_

_Avec un soupir et un dernier regard vers Lily, le garçon sortit de la chambre en courant. Ginny s'apprêtait à le suivre, mais la scène fondit autour d'elle…_

* * *

_Ginny se trouvait maintenant dans le parc qu'elle venait d'observer depuis la chambre de mini-Rogue. Mini-Rogue, d'ailleurs, était assis sur un banc à quelques pas d'elle. Il avait quelques années de plus que dans son denier souvenir. Dix ans, onze peut-être. Ginny sourit en voyant qu'il était assis à côté de Lily. Alors les deux s'étaient rencontrés._

_Severus tenait quelque chose derrière son dos. Il avait les joues rouges, ce qui semblait follement amuser Lily._

_— Allez, Sev ! disait-elle en riant. Dis-moi ce que tu caches !_

_Severus baissa les yeux, les cachant derrière les cheveux noirs qui lui retombaient sur le visage. Mais il souriait lui aussi et dévoila le bouquet de fleurs sauvages qu'il agrippait dans son poing._

_— Joyeux anniversaire, Lily, dit-il doucement._

_La jeune fille rousse lui adressa un sourire resplendissant en empoignant le bouquet de ses deux mains. Elle l'approcha de son visage et respira à plein nez, les yeux étincelants._

_— Merci, Sev ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elles sont superbes !_

_Alors, Lily se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami. Severus, qui ne semblait pas du tout s'être attendu à cela, devint rouge pivoine du cou jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène attendrissante._

_C'est sur un éclat de rire de la jeune Lily, cette fois-ci, que la scène se dissout…_

* * *

_Dès l'instant où le souvenir se matérialisa autour de Ginny, elle sut où elle se trouvait. Les hautes étagères pleines à craquer de livres anciens et l'ambiance feutrée ne laissaient aucun doute, elle était à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Devant elle, une tête rousse et une noire étaient penchées sur plusieurs gros livres et des rouleaux de parchemin, visiblement en grande concentration. Elle s'approcha de quelques pas pour entendre leur conversation._

_— Tu vois ici, Sev ? murmurait Lily en désignant une image dans l'un des livres. C'est un Acromantule. Et là, une araignée normale. Il faut que tu connaisses la différence pour l'examen. D'abord, il y a –_

_Ginny se désintéressa du discours de Lily pour observer le professeur – Severus. Il regardait son amie tellement intensément qu'il ne pouvait pas être fasciné que par ses mots. Ses yeux noirs fixaient les lèvres de Lily, qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'émotion qu'elle suscitait chez son voisin. Ginny avait l'impression d'être une intruse, d'interrompre un moment secret, sacré. Ce regard, c'était le même qu'elle interceptait, parfois, quand Hermione faisait la leçon à son frère…_

_Soudain, les faisant sursauter tous les trois, quelqu'un d'autre s'assit bruyamment à leur table, attirant un « chut ! » énervé de la part de la libraire. Ginny écarquilla les yeux en regardant le visage du nouveau venu, mais se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas Harry. La ressemblance était frappante._

_— Potter, grommela Rogue._  
_— James, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? siffla Lily d'une voix glaciale._  
_— Je vois que vous révisez pour l'examen de soins aux créatures magiques. J'avoue avoir moi aussi besoin d'aide. Je me joins à vous. Plus on est de fous, mieux on étudie, non ?_

_Il adressa à Lily un large sourire qui la fit grimacer. Même Ginny eut un reniflement de mépris. Une chance que Harry n'avait pas hérité de l'arrogance de son père._

_— Avec toi, certainement pas. Viens, Sev, je crois qu'on ne pourra plus étudier en paix ici._  
_— Oh, allez, fit James avec une moue qui se voulait désolée. Je suis sûr que je serai un meilleur compagnon que Servilus… et pas que pour les études._

_Les yeux de Severus se plissèrent, et Lily enleva d'un coup sec la main que James avait posée sur son avant-bras. Elle lui lança un regard empli de dédain avant de prendre son sac et de se tourner vers le Serpentard._

_— Viens, Sev, on va finir ailleurs. Loin de cet idiot…_

_Ginny leur emboîta le pas, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir de la bibliothèque, celle-ci s'évanouit devant ses yeux…_

* * *

_Dans le souvenir suivant, Ginny et Severus se trouvaient dans les corridors de l'école, tout près de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Le jeune homme mesurait maintenant près d'une tête de plus que Ginny. Il marchait d'un pas assuré vers les escaliers, elle devait trotter pour le suivre. Il jeta un coup s'œil dans un petit corridor adjacent et s'arrêta si sec que la Gryffondor faillit lui foncer dedans. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage et vit que le regard noir était empli de tristesse, sentiment qui contrastait avec sa bouche, déformée, elle, en un rictus de rage. S'attendant maintenant à ce qui pouvait causer une telle réaction chez Rogue, elle se tourna elle aussi vers le corridor._

_Lily et James s'embrassaient contre un mur. James avait une main sur le dos de la jeune fille, sous sa chemise, et elle ne semblait pas encline à le traiter d'idiot, cette fois-ci, à voir la façon dont son corps était moulé à celui de son compagnon._

_Un reniflement détourna l'attention de Ginny, qui se retourna vers Severus. Celui-ci avait les poings serrés et les yeux durs. Ginny se demanda un instant s'il allait sauter sur James, l'arracher de Lily, hurler… Mais le Serpentard ne fit que tourner sur ses talons et dévaler les escaliers._

_Sachant d'avance ce qui allait se passer, Ginny attendit que le corridor et ses occupants disparaissent sous ses yeux…_

* * *

_Ginny hurla en voyant qui se matérialisa devant ses yeux. La peau diaphane, les yeux noirs, Tom Jedusor, juste un peu moins jeune que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, à travers son journal. Elle recula jusqu'au mur et se cala dans un coin, le plus loin possible du serpent. Ce n'est qu'une fois rassurée que Voldemort ne pouvait vraiment pas la voir qu'elle détourna les yeux pour observer le reste de la salle._

_À la gauche du fauteuil de Voldemort se tenait un jeune homme grassouillet qui se tordait les mains. Ginny crut reconnaître Peter Pettigrow, le quatrième Maraudeur, celui — qui avait trahi ses amis. S'il était ici, cela voulait dire que…_

_— Maître, ce sera ce soir ?_

_La question la fit tressaillir. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué Rogue, debout au centre de la pièce, regardant Voldemort avec calme. Ginny fronça les sourcils. Que venait faire ce souvenir dans ce qui était jusqu'à ce moment un hommage à son amour pour Lily ? Une célébration de sa mort imminente n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle trouvait romantique._

_— Oui, ce soir, répondit le « Maître » d'une voix qui n'était pas encore aussi persiflante qu'elle le serait plusieurs années plus tard. Peter m'a trahi où ils se cachaient._

_À ces mots, Severus jeta un regard noir vers Peter, qui baissa les yeux et fit l'effort de prendre un air contrit. Le Serpentard ne gaspilla pas plus d'attention sur ce rat et à la place retourna son regard vers Voldemort._

_— Maître, je sais qu'il vous est important d'éliminer le morveux, mais est-il nécessaire de tuer aussi ses parents. Sa mère, en particulier…_

_Ginny, qui avait grimacé à l'idée du meurtre de Harry, discutée si calmement, leva la tête de surprise à ces mots. Severus avait baissé la tête et Voldemort le contemplait avec ce qu'on pourrait presque qualifier d'amusement._

_— Et pourquoi ferais-je cela, Rogue ?_  
_— Parce que… je l'aime._

_Les deux derniers mots avaient été chuchotés, mais avaient eu l'effet d'un hurlement dans la salle. La mâchoire de Ginny tomba à cet aveu, les sourcils de Pettigrow se froncèrent et Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid._

_— C'est bien parce que tu es un serviteur fidèle. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'épargner des Sang-de-Bourbe, mais pour toi, je verrai ce que je peux faire. Par contre, si elle se met dans mon chemin, sache que je n'hésiterai pas à la tuer, que tu l'aimes ou non._

_Il fit une pause, semblant attendre que Severus réponde. Quand personne ne dit quoi que ce soit, il reprit._

_— Bon, assez discuté, dit-il en se levant. Peter, tu viens avec moi, j'ai du travail. Severus… rentre chez toi. Il n'y a rien d'autre ici pour toi._  
_— Oui, Maître._

_Voldemort sortit par la porte dans un mouvement de cape, suivi de Peter. Rogue, lui, ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants. Ginny, qui ne savait pas quoi faire, s'approcha de lui. Elle l'entendit alors dire, très doucement :_

_— Merci, Maître._

_Cette fois-ci, elle remarqua à peine la disparition de la scène tant elle était sous le choc de tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre._

* * *

_La pièce à l'intérieur de laquelle elle se trouvait était si sombre que Ginny crut un moment que la Pensine était cassée et qu'elle n'avait plus que le son, pas l'image du souvenir. Puis, peu à peu, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et elle put voir qu'elle se trouvait dans un petit salon miteux. Une faible lumière filtrait à travers des rideaux noirs presque complètement tirés. D'après la lueur, le soleil se levait à peine._

_Après avoir établi où elle se trouvait, Ginny chercha des yeux la source du son qu'elle entendait. Quelqu'un pleurait avec des sanglots violents qui déchiraient le cœur à entendre. Elle fixa son regard sur une forme noire, affalée sur la table. Elle aurait cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un vieux sac, mais un vieux sac n'aurait pas été secoué par des sanglots comme ça._

_Ginny s'approcha de Rogue – parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce, il devait donc s'agir de lui – curieuse de savoir ce qui lui causait tant de peine. Il avait la tête posée dans le pli de son coude, elle ne pouvait donc pas voir son visage, qu'elle imaginait tordu de douleur et strié de larmes._

_Elle fut étonnée à cette image. Ressentait-elle vraiment de la pitié pour Rogue ?_

_Elle secoua la tête et aperçut un morceau de papier que serrait le professeur dans son poing. Un article de journal, semblait-il. Elle se déplaça de quelques pas pour qu'un rayon de soleil tombe sur le titre de l'article._

Massacre chez les Potter : Harry est le seul survivant.

_Le visage de Ginny se décomposa. Alors c'était ça. Le secret de Rogue, c'était qu'il avait aimé Lily, qu'il avait demandé qu'elle soit épargnée, et que sa mort l'avait brisé._

_Elle avança sa main vers Severus, la plaçant à quelques centimètres de l'épaule de l'homme, hésitant à la poser. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il ne sentirait rien, ni le réconfort qu'elle voulait lui transmettre par ce petit geste ni la douleur que Ginny partageait._

_Avant qu'elle ne puisse se décider, la scène déchirante se dissout sous ses yeux, les sanglots de Rogue se firent lointains, puis disparurent…_

* * *

Ginny ouvrit les yeux dans la salle de classe de potions. Instinctivement, elle la parcourut des yeux à la recherche de Severus. En voyant la Pensine, toujours posée devant elle, et sa baguette qui brillait faiblement à ses côtés, elle réalisa qu'elle était de retour au temps présent et se laissa relaxer sur sa chaise. Elle passa une main sur sa joue et fut étonnée d'y trouver des larmes. Elle s'essuya rapidement le visage sur sa manche et replaça la Pensine dans le dernier tiroir du bureau. Puis, sans un regard en arrière, elle quitta la salle.

Elle remonta jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor lentement, la cape d'invisibilité lui permettant de prendre son temps sans risquer de se faire attraper. Ce n'est que quand elle commença à avoir froid aux pieds qu'elle donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entra dans la chaleur de la salle.

Harry, Hermione et Ron se retournèrent de leur place sur le fauteuil en entendant le portrait s'ouvrir. Ginny prit une grande inspiration, plaqua un sourire sur son visage et enleva la cape qu'elle rendit à Harry.

— Ça va, Ginny ? demanda Hermione en la voyant apparaître. Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?  
— Tu cherchais quoi, exactement ? demanda Harry.

Ginny le regarda dans les yeux. Si semblables à ceux de Lily… Elle avait voulu partager avec lui le secret de Rogue. Elle l'avait, maintenant, elle pouvait tout raconter à Harry, lui parler de sa mère, lui parler de Rogue…

— Rien, répondit-elle. Je croyais avoir oublié un cahier dans la salle de potions, mais il n'y était pas. J'ai dû le laisser ailleurs.

Avec un dernier sourire, elle partit se coucher, ignorant les regards interrogateurs que lui jetaient ses amis.

Le secret de Rogue était en sécurité.


End file.
